warriorz_fanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
A Warriors' Sacrifice
Authors Note: Hey it's Hawk here and this is my first Fanfic for this Wiki! Hope you guys like it and please feel free to comment! 02:20, September 13, 2013 (UTC) (<--- Sorry I'm having a problem with my siggy) 'SunClan' Leader:Flamestar-Flame clored tom with shining blue eyes~7 lives left Deputy:Shimmerclaw-Dark red tom with yellow eyes Medicine cat:Twistheart-Gray-yellow she-cat with sorrowful red eyes QUEENS Shadowfur-Brown she-cat with green eyes, mother of Blazekit, Firekit and Leafkit MountainClan Leader: Flowerstar-Silver she-cat with black stripes and he has clear blue eyes.~4 lives left CrystalClan Leader: Icestar HawkClan Leader: Shadowstar 'Prolouge' The she-cat walked across Starclan grounds. "I'm glad you could make it..." She said as two cats walked in a group. "Are you sure we should do this to an innocent cat??" Said a voice. "Yes of course! We all know he's the warrior." ''Said a third voice. "He will have some challenges but he will need to face them to learn where his heart truly lies." Said the first cat. The second voice sighed. "Then it's decided, we must warn him, and guide him onto the right path." A wind chilled them. "Let's go before we freeze to death," said the she-cat and they turned around and stalked away. Deep in the shadows of night in The Place of No Stars a cold voice chilled the air, "I see we have a mission to do..." He turned and slashed a cat to death with rage in his sharp claws feeling no grief in the death. He turned to the dead cat, "That's what happens when you don't do as you're told.." he said in cruelty. He turned to a faded tabby tom. "Do at least ''you know what to do?" he snarled. "We will send out a quest patrol to bring the cats we need," the tabby's eyes glistened with a battle hungry mouth for the taste of blood. "That's right Fangstar, now go do it!" the voice hissed. "It'll be a pleasure," Fangstar meowed with a sly grin on his face. And off he went. 'Chapter 1' Blazekit woke up in his nest with his littermates, he opened his eyes for the first time. Leafkit wriggled from underneath the moss and she squeaked "Hey, who piled moss on top of me?" Firekit looked up and yawned "Wow, you guys are late bloomers!" He teased. Blazekit ignored them and looked outside of the nursery "That's the warriors' den, isn't it?" He asked his mother. Shadowfur glared at him and mewed "Yes, that's the warriors' den..." Blazekit looked toward the den and thought I'm gonna go there someday... Leafkit and Firekit started play-wresteling. Blazekit wondered why Leafkit wanted to be a medicine cat...she was the perfect warrior. Firekit bit Leafkit's tail and Leafkit yelped. Blazekit felt drowsy Why do...I...feel...so...sleepy.... and he suddenly feel asleep. ::::::::~~*~~*~~ Blazekit woke up, there were starry cats lining his vision. I'm in....StarClan? B''laze could see the starry figures huddled, muttering..."Why are we being so cruel to him?" one hissed. ''Cruel to who? ''Blazekit wondered as he stepped foward, listening to their conversation. "Why did we take his father, Dewdrop?" one asked. ''Wait...Dewdrop is my father... ''Blazekit didn't want to listen any more as he despratly closed his eyes. Blazekit faded and came back to his nest, he heard a yelp of greif and noticed that his mother wasn't in the nursery right now. He sped outside to see a Blue-gray shape being huddled by his mom and his littermates ''It was Dewdrop! 'Chapter 2' '"'Blazekit is something wrong?" Shadowfur's gentle mew calmed him a bit. "You look as if you've just seen a herd of badgers!" "N-Nothing.. I'm fine.." He stammered as he tried to clear the vision of Dewdrop from his head. "I'' think he's a scared little kit!" Firekit stated with his chest puffed out in pride. "Hey! Thats not nice!" Leafkit objected. She hated when cats were mean. "I'll show you scared!!" Blazekit hissed as he lunged at Firekit as they started to wrestle. Shadowfur picked up Blazekit and put him on the side and stood between the two kits and hissed, "Stop it! Both of you!!" "Sorry..." They both apologized looking at their paws. ~~*~~*~~ Blazekit shifted uncomfortably in his nest. He could sleep. His thought of the previous night kept him awake. ''What did those cats mean by that? What were they talking about taking Dewdrop... were they the reason why he died? It took a while till he finally drifted to sleep... He woke up in some dark scary place. W-Where am I....? "''Welcome to your ''new home Blazekit," A tom tabby cat came walking out for the shadows. "W-Who are y-you?" Blazekit was frightened by the battle scarred tabby. "I, I am your new family, I am your survival, I am your key to life..." The tabby circled around Blazekit examining him. Blazekit started to faze out into space. The tabby's gleaming green eyes pulling him into his grip just as he was about to fall for him- "Blazekit!! BLAZEKIT SNAP OUT OF IT!!" A fimiliar voice brought Blazekit back to reality as he whipped around. "D-Dewdrop..??" Blazekit was in a mixture of confusion "Stay away from him Blazekit!" Dewdrop snarled at the evil tabby's grin. "I would do nothing to hurt this little kit!" He said wrapping his tail around Blazekit innocently. "Come on Blazekit, lets get out of this creepy place.." Dewdrop carried Blazekit across the border into Starclan. "We'll meet again my little kit!" Fangstar called out to him as they vanished behind a cloud of mist. ~. _ .~ "Don't ever go to that place again," Blazekit's father warned him. "W-Who was that cat? What did he want from me and why was he so scary looking?" Blazekit had a million questions to ask as he felt himself yawning. "Shh, sleep my little kit. Don't worry about a thing." He said as he comfortly started to lick Blazekit as he faded from Silverpelt...